


The Yielding

by AVLang



Category: The Forbidden Game - L. J. Smith
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVLang/pseuds/AVLang
Summary: Julian's tired of waiting and offers Jenny a choice. Either she satisfies him or he finds satisfaction in one of her friends......





	The Yielding

**Author's Note:**

> This is L.J Smith's world, I'm just hanging out in it. I am making no profit/money from this.
> 
> Dudes like Julian: sexy in fantasy, not so much in real life ;-)

Part I

Jenny came to all at once. Her hands were suspended above her and she felt the cold metal on her wrists. In fact, the whole place, wherever it was, was cold. 

Somewhere in the Shadow Realm no doubt.

She was surprised to feel her clothes were different and then it came to her that she was in her dress from prom again. But she couldn’t look down and check. She was blindfolded. Three guesses who.

“Julian?” she called hearing sounds but not his voice.

“Jenny.”

“What are you doing? What game is this?”

“The game is suspended Jenny. I’m famished.”

“What does that mean?” asked Jenny. 

His voice sounded different somehow. More serious. As if he was finally done with teasing and playing and waiting. 

“It means one of you is going to satisfy me. You promised yourself to me Jenny. You made a vow. But even now I can’t bring myself to force you. So, you’ll choose to please me of your own free will. Or I’ll take one of your friends.”

“You leave Audrey and Dee alone,” cried Jenny, shocked.

He chuckled and walked across the room so she could feel him by her.

“I’ve never wanted another woman Jenny. I want to make love to you. But if I can’t do that maybe I can have some fun with Tom or Zach.”

“You wouldn’t!” cried Jenny “You don’t seem gay anyway.”

“Disappointing Jenny. Even in your world most people are more relaxed about a bit of fun than that.”

He paused and moved closer still and spoke quietly and intently.

“My love for you sets me apart from my kind but I’m still a Shadow Man by birth. It’s what we do. We take those who cross us or fall in our path. They’re prey. Then we use them up bit by bit. And if I can’t have you at least I can have the fun of watching your boyfriend beg and plead while I make him serve me.”

Jenny shivered, tears springing to her eyes. 

Here was the side of Julian that made her resist and fight and flee. 

“Don’t. Please.”

He moved closer still. 

“What’s your answer, Jenny?”

“I can’t give into you Julian. You shouldn’t get what you want this way.”

“What I want? I’ve shared your dreams Jenny.”

“Well I doubt Tom dreamed about you!” she burst out.

Julian laughed again. 

“I wouldn’t be so sure. You’ve all got itching little urges you don’t want to admit to. Really, it’s sad he’s burying it. Maybe I can wake him up and send him off and then you won’t have any more distractions from your husband.” 

He seemed to mutter something and Jenny felt her hands released. But she didn’t dare move. Julian lowered both her hands and then took the hand where her ring finger was. She felt the ring grow warm slightly on her finger. Then warmer to the point where it made her cry out. Julian tightened his grip on her and the sensation stopped.

“Even if Tom thought about boys sometimes, it doesn’t matter,” Jenny said as firmly as she could. 

“He has feelings for me. And if you hurt any of them any more than you already have then no matter what games you play or how long you keep me here, I will never love you and I’ll stop feeling conflicted about being drawn to you.”

Julian reached up and removed the blindfold. 

Looking at him frightened Jenny. 

“It seems you’ll never love me the way I want anyway. Make your choice Jenny.”

“This isn’t a choice. You can’t restrain me and threaten my friends and then think my saying yes is a choice.”

“Of course it is.”

“You’re crazy.”

He released her and conjured two chairs. He sat down and after a moment Jenny did as well. The armchairs looked out of place in the dungeon-like room Jenny found herself in. She briefly saw the door. 

“It’s locked Jenny. And like I said the game is suspended. You have two ways to get out of here. You choose to please me or you refuse and I take Tom. But don’t worry about feeling guilty or coerced. You won’t remember a thing. If you refuse me, you won’t remember that I took him because you denied us something we both want.”

“You can’t control memories,” said Jenny suddenly feeling sick. 

Didn’t he have enough power over them already? Had he already forced her and made her forget? Was that why she had those dreams that made her surrender seem so inevitable and so sweet?

He met her eyes with amusement clearly perceiving her unspoken question.

“I don’t like to. I haven’t had to take away any of yours. Yet.” 

She wanted to believe him but he was hardly above lying. When she didn’t speak he continued talking quietly and calmly as though they were discussing something completely impersonal and inconsequential like the weather.

“I can’t change them in your world. It drains me horribly in mine. But I can do it if I want to and I will. And who knows? Maybe if I feel merciful and he performs his task well I’ll even take Tom’s memories away as well. Wouldn’t want him turning you against me.”

“Don’t, please stop talking that way. Take me, at least I-”

“Yes?” He was about an inch from her face now.

She looked down refusing to say the words.

“Let me be clear here Jenny. If you choose me, I expect enthusiastic consent. I won’t do anything to you unless you specifically demand it. But if you leave me unsatisfied, I might be forced to look elsewhere.”

Jenny shook her head and muttered something.

“What?” asked Julian. A flash of temper. 

Despite her fear, Jenny met his eyes.

“This is bullshit Julian,” said Jenny “And you know it. This is no different than holding a gun to my head.”

Julian stood up.

“This is your last warning Jenny. Twice you’ve expressed doubts about this. If you express them again, I’ll take that to mean you refuse - “

“No, I don’t refuse. I just- “

“Yes?” he said expectantly

“I need time to think,” she said desperately.

He smiled at her indulgently and sat down.

She kept quiet.

“There really is no third way here Jenny,” he said. 

“I’m cold,” she replied, hoping to buy some more time. That was a mistake. Ever solicitous, Julian conjured a roaring fire. Jenny doubted the sudden blaze of heat would help him cool down and come to his senses. She opened her mouth to speak but Julian raised a finger to his lips. 

“Don’t speak again until you make your decision Jenny.”

“Fine,” she said angrily. “What do you want me to do?”

He pulled her up from the chair and held her. She felt his strength and had she wanted to shift even slightly it would have been hopeless.

“That isn’t how this works,” he said pulling her in closer towards him by her wrists. “I told you how this works Jenny. I want to please you. I won’t do anything unless you ask me to. But be careful what you ask. If I’m still famished when we’re done, I’ll go find another meal.”

She looked at him for a second and steeled herself. 

His grip on her became gentler now he was getting what he wanted. 

Now she was giving into him.

“Think what you want and then ask,” he whispered holding her even gentler now.

He released her and she took a couple of steps back, swallowing hard.

“Please make there be a bed,” whispered Jenny.

“I’m sorry?” asked Julian feigning deafness.

She repeated the request louder and he smirked. 

So, he was into sexual humiliation. Great. Maybe she could give him a taste of his own medicine.

Naturally he conjured a four-poster bed with giant bedposts. She had some ideas.

“Lie down, Julian,” she said. He complied. He looked more intrigued than anything.

“Put your hands above your head and make your hands be tied up.”

He did so, never taking his fascinated eyes off her. 

“Make a whip.”

One appeared on the bed by her hand. She raised it over him feeling a sudden surge of anger.

“It’s not so fun being the helpless one is it?”

Julian smirked and glanced meaningfully down at the bulge in his trousers. Jenny rolled her eyes and threw the whip away. She sat down on the edge of the bed with her back to him. Her own feelings were beginning to overwhelm her. They were alternating between fear and arousal and anger and surprise. Surprise that he was letting her do this rather than making her do something like kneel down and-not that the idea of doing that to him totally repulsed her. 

Whoa, where had that thought come from? 

“Why are you so quiet?” she demanded, turning round suddenly.

“You didn’t ask me to talk,” he said seriously “This is your game now, Jenny. Mine is suspended. But remember the rules you need to play by. You have to ask and you have to satisfy me. How you do it is up to you. But Jenny- “

“What?” she said sharply.

“It’s hot in these clothes in here. And my hands are tied.”

Jenny rolled her eyes again and undressed him roughly. She had to rip his shirt to remove it since his hands were still restrained. She planned on keeping him that way. He looked good naked. She turned her back to him again and sat down again. She’d never even done “it” with Tom yet. She had wanted to though. Ever since Julian’s first game had woken her up in that way. But Tom had already been avoiding her by then, jealous that Julian had got to that part of her first. Really it had never been a fair fight. Tom’s kisses were like Tom, sturdy and reliable and safe. 

Maybe she could have had danger and lust with Tom if she’d met him when she was 16. It wasn’t even him, just the fact of them growing up together. Their feelings had grown slowly and steadily. Nothing to surprise you. Nothing to make you excited and afraid at the same time. Just a sweet dream, a childish romance that kept going and going.

Although Tom had edges too. The way she’d turned him on but made him angry when she’d shown him the golden dress that time. As if wearing the dress would have been an affront to him, his property on display to other men. God she was tired of feeling like someone else’s property. 

She looked at Julian who looked back at her benevolently. As if they had all the time in the world for her to figure this out now he was naked and she was next to him. She was fully clothed but also breathing hard and wet down there and wanting him. 

Suddenly she wanted him off guard. Wanted him to feel like he wasn’t in control. She grabbed his cock. She was not gentle Jenny any more. She felt as though something irresistible was getting a hold of her. She ran her hand up and down his cock and then lowered herself down the bed and began to suck. She started hard and kept going. She sped up her movement, moving her mouth up and down him. 

Let Julian be the overwhelmed one for once. 

She took a breather for a second and she felt his disappointment she had stopped, though he did not speak. 

For once he was going to be the one off-balance. 

She resumed her activities after a moment, wanting him to cry out. 

He did more than that. 

He cried out and came in her mouth, the sudden spurt of fluid catching her by surprise. She pulled away and retreated to the side of the bed on the floor, feeling sick with herself and wondering what the hell had come over her. 

Somehow, though, she was very far from wanting this to be over. 

As before, Julian didn’t speak but she could hear him breathing hard above her on the bed. She was too warm, she tore at the dress blindly and stood up in her bra and panties. She untied Julian who looked gratifyingly shocked. 

“Julian,” she said

“Please do whatever you want with me.”

He smiled and pulled her to him on the bed.

Part II

He held Jenny for a moment feeling so many things that seemed new. Jenny willing and staring at him like that. Jenny asking him to love her. He was determined to hold himself back and not to hurt her. Not to abuse her generous offer. He caressed her and kissed her as tenderly as he knew how. He pulled her panties down, stroking her all the while. Jenny moaned and arched her back. She was willing him on. He reached down and used his hand to guide himself into her. Almost immediately Jenny wrapped her legs around him and began to moan, enjoying the sensation of him pounding away inside her harder and harder and harder. He lost himself for a minute and then Jenny seemed to shudder and cry out. They separated and she looked at him breathing hard and he wondered what to do with her next. He pinned her arms above her and looked at her earnestly.

“You can answer me honestly Jenny and I’ll abide by your wishes. If you’ve had enough, I’ll release you and the others. Do you want to keep going?”

“Yes.” 

The answer seemed to escape her almost involuntarily.

“Are you sure?” he asked. She had given him what he wanted and he wished to be kind to her if she had had enough of their dance.

But Jenny was sure of herself. Her whole body still shaking slightly, she reached out a hand to him.

“Please,” she said “I don’t want you to stop.”

Julian felt what must have been a devilish grin spread across his face. 

With one arm he pulled Jenny so she was face down on the bed and then slapped her on her backside. 

“Hands and knees my love,”

Jenny complied, still trembling and breathing hard.

He began to play with her arsehole, fingering it and using his tongue to try and make some play with it. Jenny moaned softly, a sound which made him tongue her more intensely. He closed his eyes, thinking of lotion and it appeared. He took some and began to work it into her all the while feeling her moan and throb against his hand.

He took himself in hand and began to manoeuvre himself towards her. 

“This might hurt at first,” he warned her “But the pain will pass and then we’ll both enjoy this. Don’t pull away and let me know if I’m hurting you.”

“Okay,” she whispered so softly as to be barely be audible.

He entered her. He met with resistance but put a hand to her to open the entrance. Her first cries were those of pure pain. He responded by reaching his hand under them, further down and working his fingers as hard as he could. He stroked Jenny’s face and kissed her neck, trying to move inside her as little as possible. He wanted her aroused so they could keep going. He groped for her breasts and caught her nipples. He ran his hands over and over them until they stood to attention and then he let his hands wander back down her body. He thrust into her as slowly and gently as possible stroking her hair all the while.

“Am I still hurting you?” he asked her.

“Less,” she whispered “But please be gentle.”

Her pleading was almost too much for him. He forced himself to focus and began to thrust himself deep inside her. Slow at first. So slow. But he was so deep, Jenny couldn’t help but cry out. 

“Do you want me to stop?” he asked her after every few thrusts.

“No,” she cried.

Then after a few minutes of this there came a point where Jenny moaned again but this time more with unsatiated desire than fear or pain.

“Julian.” At first, she was quiet and then insistent.

“Julian.”

“Yes Jenny.” 

“I’m okay now. You don’t have to be gentle anymore.”

He smiled. So Jenny got off on at least some measure of pain and fear. He would oblige. He stared at her as she turned her head back towards him. He let all his hunger and rage and loneliness fill his eyes.

She whimpered softly beneath him. He was still buried inside her. He pulled the opening of her apart with his fingers.

“Tell me what you want Jenny.” 

“I want you to keep going Julian.”

“Until when Jenny?”

“Until I come, Julian, please.”

The way she said his name made him tremble. For an answer he held her down and fucked her arse as hard as he could. It took longer than he thought to get her nearing orgasm again but this time she was screaming while he stimulated her, his hands reaching inside her and on her nipples and her mouth. Sensing she was near, he decided to tease her by slowing down.

“Oh, please don’t stop,” she cried. 

He continued to thrust his cock deep inside her ass making her gasp and cry out over and over and over. 

Just as he was wondering how long she could hold out she yelled out and shuddered against his cock and his hands. He withdrew both and held her while she panted under him.

"What now?" Jenny asked

Julian sighed. This was the hard part. It was like throwing stones underwater. You had to trust you were building a path even if you couldn't see it. 

Jenny seemed to sense his change in mood. She looked afraid again. He held her down and marked out the runes that would make her forget, for the most part. Before she could register why she was naked and lying next to him he waved his hands. First her clothes appeared again and then she faded out, back to her place in the Game.

He had wiped her memories of the last hour or so but their experiences in this room would live on in her muscle memory and in her subconscious. Maybe next time would be the time he wouldn't need to use any tricks or coercion at all........


End file.
